Shrouded In The Night
by Fatal Melody
Summary: Ruby Rose, ace officer for the Vale Police Department, is suddenly thrown into a case that she wasn't ready to handle. Her old partner gone, she must break in a fresh recruit straight from the academy. EXTREMELY slowburn Whiterose. UNDERGOING A REWRITE
1. Prologue: Lost and Found

_Prologue: Lost And Found_

* * *

"Dispatch are you sure you gave me the right location?"

" _Yes, Lieutenant. That's the address we were tipped off to."_

The police officer sighed, her short brown-red hair nearly reaching her shoulders. She stepped out of her cruiser, flashlight in hand as she approached the seemingly abandoned warehouse. Clicking on the small light, she began scanning the area for any signs of activity.

Two minutes into her search, and she had found nothing. Turning back to the main door to exit, she was stopped in her tracks by a sound she hadn't noticed before.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

She looked round, attempting to find where the dripping was, when a small reflection caught her eye.

Blood. A small puddle of blood was collecting on the floor.

The woman looked up at the scaffolding, trying to find the source.

She gagged when she found the body, or what was left of it.

"Dispatch I need a forensics and cleanup crew here stat," the woman spoke shakily into her shoulder-mounted radio, eyes wide and stomach churning.

" _You found something?"_ the dispatch operator asked.

A heavy silence followed as the officer contemplated how to respond.

" _Lieutenant Rose?"_ the operator spoke.

Ruby Rose shook her head, gathering her scattered thoughts.

"I found my partner." Ruby answered, audibly upset.

* * *

About 15 minutes passed until the forensics team arrived, taking pictures of the scene.

Ruby was sitting on the curb at the entrance to the warehouse, holding her head in her hands.

"Lieutenant Rose is everything alright?" Ruby heard, lifting her head to see who asked.

She recognized the man as the Chief of Police, a man simply known as Ozpin.

"I don't even know anymore, Chief." She replied quietly.

Ozpin nodded. He offered a hand to the shaken officer, who took the help.

"Take the next few days off, Lieutenant. And the rest of tonight as well. What you have seen has no doubt shaken you, emotionally and mentally." He spoke, years of wisdom adding to the respect Ruby held for the Chief.

She simply nodded in reply, walking toward her cruiser. Starting the engine, she made her way back to the station.

* * *

"No more, kiddo. You've had enough for one night." A man with a deep, gravelly voice said as he handed Ruby another glass of vodka.

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow." Ruby nodded, grabbing the drink with relatively steady hands, an impressive feat for one who had already consumed 5 other glasses of alcohol.

Ruby had changed back into her civilian clothes, and had gone to her uncle's bar, The Black Talon, to unwind.

"So, what's got you so down today, kid?" Qrow asked his niece.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it." Ruby replied, looking down and away. She could feel herself getting nauseous from the memory, or maybe that was just the alcohol. She didn't care.

"That bad, huh?" Qrow looked at Ruby in sympathy.

"I just want to forget that today even happened." Ruby said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Nearly 10 minutes passed. Qrow was done seeing his own niece being like this, so he turned to one of his employees. "Hey, Kyle. Think you can hold the bar for a few minutes?"

Yeah, sure boss." Kyle replied.

With that, Qrow grabbed his niece and pulled her into the lounge in the back of the bar.

"You want to talk about it, kiddo?" Qrow asked the small woman.

It took a moment, but Ruby let loose. Tears were spilling down her cheeks now.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" asked a familiar voice. Qrow looked up to see none other than Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half-sister.

Yang's lavender eyes widened when she saw her sister. Immediately, she walked up and hugged the smaller girl from behind.

Ruby turned in her seat, grabbing onto Yang as if she were a life-ring in the ocean.

A few minutes passed. Ruby's tears had dried, and she pulled herself away from Yang.

"Mind explaining who I need to kill?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head.

"So what happened that has you this shaken up, Rubes?" Yang asked gently, and almost motherly tone in her voice.

Ruby looked down at the floor for a moment before speaking. "W-we found her."

"Found who?" Qrow asked.

Ruby looked him dead in the eyes, tears once again threatening to spill.

"We found Penny."


	2. Chapter 1: Final Goodbye

Ruby looked herself over in the mirror one last time.

She wore an all-black formal uniform issued for events like awards acceptances, or the governor giving a commendation to an officer.

Or a funeral.

Her hair was pulled back into a small, low ponytail, her bangs swept to the side out of her face.

She adjusted the small pin that signified her rank of Lieutenant, a simple, vertical silver bar.

She placed her formal black combination-style cap on her head.

The officer, now fully prepared for the service, stepped out of her home, and into her car. Turning the key in the ignition, the vehicle came to life. Ruby immediately regretted not turning off the radio last night.

" _-ale City officer Penny Poledina will be honored today by the local police. Not much is known as to how Officer Poledina was killed, but the little information the police have released point to signs of the Crimson Flame being behind the heinous act. The still unknown serial killer has taken 6 victims this month alone and shows no sign of stopping."_

Ruby turned off the radio. Over the last 2 days, the department had been at a standstill to arrange the service. Flowers, caskets, and, most importantly, information control. Word had gotten out that the department suspected the Crimson Flame, and the media went haywire about what had supposedly happened.

One rather popular theory was that Penny had been walking home alone and was kidnapped off the streets.

The truth was far more traumatic.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

* * *

Ruby and Penny ran for their lives as the building burned down around them. Fortunately, the police andfire departments had managed to get all the civilians out of the small four-story office building before the charges went off. They were on the third floor when it started. They had gotten a hint from Crimson Flame only an hour ago, an invitation to play some sick, twisted game. It came in the form of the ever-classic magazine cut-out letters.

 **ThEir liveS fOr YOurs. SuRviVe, aND yOu WIN.**

Penny and Ruby, the top duo of the department, volunteered.

The two officers finally reached the exit, only to find that they had not made it in time.

Rubble blocked whatever was left of the two glass doors.

"Damn it!" Ruby shouted as she tried as hard as she could to remove some of the rubble. Her hands slipped on the wooden beam blocking the doors, and she fell a good 4 feet back onto her left arm.

The air was steadily getting hotter as smoke filled the building.

Penny quickly helped Ruby to her feet, a small piece of fabric covering her face to limit the amount of smoke she could breathe.

As Penny was checking Ruby over for major injuries, a piece of rubble was smashed against the back of Penny's head, knocking her out cold.

Ruby, shocked at the sudden attack, backed away quickly and regained her senses.

There was nothing about the attacker that gave any identity traits. A full tactical suit, mask, and a hood hid every feature from Ruby.

"Looks like you lost, Red." A heavily modified voice spoke.

Before either could move, the ceiling gave out on top of them. A large pipe slammed onto Ruby's head, and a metal beam blocked the assailant from her.

* * *

Ruby woke up in the hospital. Her left arm was bandaged, and she felt a small pad stuck to her right cheek. Her head hurt, and everything seemed a little fuzzy.

Letting out a small groan, the injured officer managed to sit up slightly, alerting her consciousness to the nurse in the room.

"Try to take it easy, miss. You arrived in a pretty bad condition." The nurse said gently, picking up a clipboard from the foot of the bed. "There are quite a few people here waiting for you. Seems you have a lot of good friends."

As the nurse exited the room, three more people took her place.

"Ruby!" came a concerned female voice. Soon Ruby found herself unable to breathe correctly.

"Easy, Firecracker, she's already in the hospital. Ease up a bit." Qrow said, pulling the eager blonde off Ruby. "So how are you feeling kiddo?"

"Everything's fuzzy, I have a headache, and my left arm is really itchy." Ruby deadpanned.

"Well, at least you're safe, Ms. Rose." Said the third person in the room, Ozpin himself.

"Chief? No offense, but why are you here?" asked Ruby.

"I'm making sure one of my best is recovering. You're not an officer that I'd be willing to lose so easily, Ms. Rose." Ozpin replied simply.

A sudden realization hit Ruby. "Where's Penny?" she asked, slightly panicked.

Silence hit the room. From the grim faces of the three visitors, Ruby assumed the worst.

"Sh-she's not…" Ruby started, "she can't be… right?"

"She's... gone, Ruby." Qrow answered calmly.

Ruby's eyes widened as she gasped. Tears started forming in her eyes as she looked down at her legs.

"Ms. Rose." Ozpin said, causing Ruby to look up at the Chief. "When we say she's gone, we mean it quite literally. We found no trace of her on the site. She's been missing for the last 4 days."

"M-missing?! Wait, FOUR DAYS?!" Ruby shouted while sitting up, regretting the sudden movement as her right side ignited in pain.

"Take it easy, kid. You just woke up." Qrow said, concern in his voice. Ruby laid back down on the bed gently, careful of her injuries.

"We're currently investigating what might have happened to Officer Poledina, but so far we're drawing blanks. We need to know what happened in there, Ms. Rose. It could very well save your partner's life." Ozpin continued.

* * *

Three days had passed. Nothing had been found on Penny's current whereabouts. Everyone at the station was beginning to lose hope of finding their friend.

Ruby walked into the station and made her way to the lockers. Entering her combination, the locker popped open.

Ruby wasn't expecting to find a small envelope.

Nor was she expecting the bottom of the envelope to be red with blood.

Sprinting into Ozpin's office, she caught her breath and held out the envelope.

Ozpin took the envelope and placed it on his desk.

"Ms. Rose, while I appreciate the urgency, you have only just recovered." Ozpin scolded, pulling out a seat for Ruby to sit in.

As she sat, Ozpin picked the envelope back up, breaking the seal and removing the contents.

It was another message.

 **sHE tooK YOur PuniSHMEnt, RED**

It was the same magazine cut-out letters as the last one.

Within the folded paper was a pin.

Three curved chevrons, the insignia for Sergeant, dripping with blood.

Ruby's eyes widened, tears already forming. She hesitantly took the pin, as if any sudden movement would cause it to break. A few stray tears fell, marking the fabric on her shirt.

It was another 4 days until the department received an anonymous tip about an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

* * *

 _(Flashback End)_

* * *

Ruby arrived at the station. It was the custom of their district to walk the casket from the station they worked at to the cemetery, which was only a few blocks down the road.

At the front of the procession were the Flagbearers. Two flags, one for the Beacon Station – two crossed axes with decorative laurels – and one for their country, Remnant. The Remnant flag consisted of two crossed sabers in front of a flame, with the words _Stamus_ _Ad Voluntatem_ (We Stand At Will) underneath. ( **1** )

Taking up the rear of the ranks were the Colorguard, 7 selected officers of especially high rank outfitted with M1 Garand rifles. The 4 districts decided that Penny would be given a full three-volley salute.

The Colorguard included Commander Ironwood, Captain Goodwitch, Major Nikos, Captain Port, Captain Oobleck, Captain Adel, and Ruby herself.

All seven were decorated in their various honors, medals and pins fastened to their uniforms.

Presiding over the ceremonies would be Mayor Belladonna, a respected man and retired veteran soldier holding the rank of Brigadier General.

Penny's casket was decorated with the Remnant flag and a few medals and pins. Secured on top of the casket was her police ball-cap, with the Beacon insignia stitched into the side.

As the pallbearers lifted the casket, rain began to fall. It gave everything an appropriately gloomy atmosphere.

As Ruby lifted her rifle, the march began.

A crowd gathered on the sidewalks as 20 officers marched down the street in unison. Some wore expressions of shock-and-awe, while many others wore a face of sadness. Children asked their parents why the officers were carrying a box, and a few began to cry when they were told what was happening.

The city had come to a standstill for the service. Traffic was nonexistent and all local radio stations were shut down for the day in respect.

The march stopped when they reached the cemetery.

A small podium had already been set up for the Mayor to make his speech.

As Ghira Belladonna took a stand at the podium, not a sound was heard. The Mayor of Vale drew in a long breath.

"Before we begin this ceremony, I ask that all of you turn your cell phones off. No video or pictures, please." Mayor Belladonna spoke smoothly. A large amount of the crowd shuffled around, turning off their devices.

"As many of you know, I was once a soldier. I had to face this situation many times, bringing home a fallen comrade. I had hoped that I would never personally know the person being buried, and today is the day I feared for so many years." Ghira continued. "Officer Poledina was no ordinary officer. She was bright, cheerful, and one of the best things about this city. I ran into her a great many times during her service. She always greeted me with a smile and carried out her duties with grace and contentment."

Ruby was holding back her emotions, fighting the urge to cry.

"Last week, we lost not just an officer, but an amazing citizen of Vale. And I have only one thing to say about that."

Ruby looked up at the Mayor, confused.

"This goes to the criminal who caused this: the one known as Crimson Flame." The crowd started murmuring to themselves.

"You have committed a crime that I will not allow to go unpunished. You have taken the life of not only an officer of Vale, but an innocent young woman from MY city. I swear on my own honor, you will be stopped." Ghira finished his speech.

Many people began to applaud that. They wanted justice for what Crimson Flame had done.

Lifting his hand, Ghira called for silence.

The Mayor stepped down from the podium and approached the rifle line.

"Detail, Fall In!" the command was given. All 7 of the detail line fell into ready position, guns at their sides.

As the casket was positioned, the detail line waited for their time.

"Detail, Present Arms!" Ghira commanded. The detail line raised their rifles. "Parade Rest!" The detail line fell into a resting attention.

As the clergy gave Penny her passing rights, the rain fell harder.

"Detail, Attention!" The detail fell back into attention, ready to perform their duty. "Half Right, Hace!" They angled themselves toward the right.

"Port Arms!" All 7 rifles were lifted into a ready position.

"Ready!" 7 clicks were heard as 7 blank rounds were loaded into the chambers.

"Aim! 7 rifles were lifted into the air.

"Fire!" All at once, 7 shots were fired.

"Ready!" 7 more clicks. "Aim! Fire" 7 more shots.

"Ready!" Once more. "Aim! Fire!" The final volley was fired over the casket.

"Cease Fire, Lock!" 7 final clicks were heard as the safety was set on all of the rifles.

"Present Arms!" The detail line lifted their guns once more as a bugler began to play Taps.

The casket was lowered into its final resting place.


	3. Chapter 2: New-blood's Trial

_Two weeks after the funeral_

* * *

Lieutenant Ruby Rose dragged herself into the office, eyes tired and drooped. Her only salvation came from Pyrrha in the form of a cup of coffee. She couldn't sleep last night, visions of Penny's mangled corpse polluting her dreams.

"Oh, Ruby. Chief wanted to see you today." Glynda said, sitting at a table with Captain Peter Port, a fellow officer. Ruby gave a nod and made her way to the locker room.

Finishing her coffee, Ruby opened her locker and changed into her uniform. Pulling on her belt, she noticed a new small weight on the left side. Curious, Ruby opened the pouch to find a new model of taser.

Shrugging it off as Ozpin being nice, she left the locker room and placed her now empty mug in the station's kitchen to be cleaned. Ruby made her way to the back of the office, where Ozpin's door was.

Opening the door, Ruby stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Ruby asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Lieutenant. Yes, I did ask to talk with you." Ozpin replied as he took a sip from his cup. Ruby sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"I know you will protest, but I do not feel it would be safe to send you on patrol without a partner. I already have a great candidate for you to trial. Graduated top of the academy, in fact." He explained to the officer.

After a small silence, Ruby responded. "Well you were right about the complaining part…" she said.

Ozpin let out a light chuckle. "I know it seems too soon, Ms. Rose, but whoever this Crimson Flame is will be after you again. If you won't take a partner, then I will have to remove you from patrol and send out an order of protection to the Commissioner." He explained calmly, a darker tone in his voice.

Ruby looked down at the ground, a little upset. After a moment, she looked back up.

"Alright, I'll trial the new-blood." She relented. "But if she slows me down by so much as a few seconds, I'm rejecting her outright."

Ozpin nodded, standing up from the chair. Motioning for Ruby to follow, he opened the door and left his office. Ruby followed him, stopping at the front of the office.

"Send her in, Ms. Scarletina." Ozpin said to Velvet, the receptionist for the office.

Velvet pressed a button on her keyboard. Seconds later, a door to their left opened.

A white-haired girl walked in, dressed in full uniform. No markings were visible on her uniform, signifying a fresh recruit.

"Good morning, Lieutenant, my name is Officer Weiss Schnee. I hope we can work well together to make this city safer." Weiss offered her hand to the Lieutenant.

"It's nice to meet you, new-blood." Ruby responded, accepting the handshake.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

* * *

Ruby and Weiss left the station for patrol, both entering Ruby's police cruiser.

"We're patrolling the area we like to call Patch today. At the academy they call it the Hill Road district." Ruby explained to the recruit.

Weiss nodded in understanding. Buckling up, she turned on the scanner.

"This is Lieutenant Rose, callsign 237, requesting radio check." Ruby said into the radio.

" _10-2, Lieutenant. Good luck out there."_ Said a familiar voice.

"10-2… Yang?" Ruby asked cautiously.

" _Aww you're no fun. Didn't even take you a minute!"_ Yang said back from dispatch.

"Well it's your fault for not telling me you were off suspension!" Ruby retorted with a smile.

" _Yeah, that's about the last time I'll try to sneak a flask past Captain Oobleck."_ Yang responded.

"Alright, I've got a job to do. See you at home." Ruby said, shaking her head.

" _10-4, Lieutenant."_ Yang responded.

After a few moments, Weiss turned to Ruby. "So, who was that?" the white-haired officer asked.

"That was my half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. She's a dispatch operator who just came off suspension for sneaking brandy past her supervisor." Ruby explained with a chuckle.

The two traveled in relative silence to the patrol area, the only noise coming from nearby units on the scanner.

"Alright, and now we get to have a bit of fun." Ruby said as she pulled to the side of the road.

"Fun?" Weiss asked, a bit confused.

"This street is a little bit of a hot spot for activity. I've never had a day on this road without seeing something." Ruby explained with a small smile.

Not three minutes later, a car went by, swerving a small bit.

"Bingo." Ruby said, starting the cruiser. Following the vehicle, Ruby tapped a button.

"Dispatch, this is unit 237 requesting a 10-27 on plate Alpha Zulu 3 6 Yankee 8 Kilo." Ruby said with practiced grace.

" _10-4, unit 237, please stand by."_ An operator from dispatch responded.

A few moments later, the radio came back on.

" _Unit 237, plate ran with a code 10851, you are clear to pursue."_ The operator said.

"10-4, dispatch, pursuing the vehicle." Weiss responded.

Weiss flipped a switch, and the sirens came alive. The car sped off in response, turning a corner very fast.

"Dispatch, we have a runner! Going north on Spring Avenue!" Ruby said into the radio.

" _10-4, calling for backup._ " The operator said. _"This is a 10-31 to all free units in and around the Patch area, unit 237 is in progress of chasing a code 22350 on Spring Avenue northbound."_

" _10-4, dispatch, this is unit 259 en route. ETA 2 minutes."_ Said the voice of Officer Valkyrie, a Sergeant for the Beacon Precinct.

Ruby pursued the vehicle, chasing it down several streets. Eventually, the car crashed into a light post after Nora pulled up with a road block.

"Dispatch this is 237, reporting a 10-50, possibly a 10-52." Weiss spoke into the radio as the cruiser slowed down.

Ruby got out of the car, hand on her new taser, and approached the car.

"Show me your hands!" Ruby shouted at the criminal. She relaxed her hand when two arms came out of the window.

Walking up to the car, Ruby opened the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked the man, who appeared to be a man in his 30's. The man nodded and put his hands on his head.

"If you could please hand me your license." Ruby said, holding out a hand. The man handed her the card, and she took it.

"Dispatch, I need you to run the name Jeremy Adams through the system." Ruby said into her shoulder radio, handing the card back to the man. He put his hand in his pocket with his wallet and kept it there for a second.

"Sir, hands up." Ruby said, putting her hand on her taser again. At first, he didn't comply. "Sir put your hands up!" she said louder.

The man pulled out a knife and lunged for her. With catlike reflexes, she jumped back and pulled out her taser.

"Put the knife down! Put it down, or I will use force!" Ruby shouted. Immediately, Weiss was by her side with a can of mace. Nora was soon to follow.

The man lunged forward again, and Ruby pulled the trigger. With a scream, the man fell to the ground, dropping the knife. Nora took the opportunity to kick the knife away from the man and turned him over to handcuff him.

"Sir, you are under arrest for attempted assault on an officer, driving a stolen vehicle, and resisting arrest." Nora said.

"Lieutenant, that report came back." Weiss said, holding a freshly printed piece of paper.

Ruby took the paper and turned to the man. "Jeremy Adams, you have 3 warrants for your arrest, including a minor robbery, breaking and entering, and assault and battery. On top of those charges are now driving a stolen vehicle, attempted assault on an officer, and endangerment of the public." Ruby read out coldly to Jeremy.

Jeremy grunted and sat up. Ruby grabbed his shoulder and puled him to his feet.

"Where'd you get the car, Jeremy?" Ruby asked. Jeremy's response was to spit in her face. Ruby took a deep breath and wiped her face. "I am going to count to three, Jeremy, and if the words I'm sorry do not leave your filthy mouth, you're going to regret that." Ruby threatened.

"One." Weiss watched on with anticipation.

"Two." Nora's eyebrows went up.

"Three." Ruby opened her eyes and glared at the man.

"Search the car." Ruby said, pulling Jeremy to her cruiser.

"What, you can't do that! You need a warrant for search!" Jeremy shouted, struggling against Ruby.

"We don't need a warrant for probable cause." Ruby explained angrily.

"What cause?" the man asked incredulously.

"When you spit in my face, Jeremy, you didn't account for your breath reaching me. You reek of marijuana." Ruby said, shoving Jeremy roughly into the back of the cruiser.

"Found some!" Nora shouted happily, waving a small bag in her hand.

Turning back to Jeremy with a grin, Ruby spoke. "So, any more we should know about?"

Jeremy stayed silent. Ruby shrugged and closed the door.

"Come on, Schnee! We got ourselves a catch!" Ruby said, waving her new partner into the car.

As Weiss moved to join her, Nora grabbed her arm.

"Hey Schnee, you take care of her, alright? And welcome to the team." Nora said, patting Weiss on the shoulder.

Weiss was confused for a second but shrugged it off as Nora being nice. "Thank you, Sergeant Valkyrie."

Walking back to the car, Weiss had a smile. She had caught her first criminal!

Closing the door, Weiss sat down and buckled up.

"Dispatch, this is unit 237, reporting a 10-15. We have Jeremy Adams in a cage." Ruby said into the radio.

" _10-4, unit 237. Good work out there."_

The two drove back to the station quietly, the peace being interrupted by Jeremy screaming in the back, yelling things like "fuck you" and "some protectors you are".

"Jeremy, if you don't stop talking, we will stop the car and muffle you." Ruby warned coldly.

The rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

* * *

Ruby and Weiss left the station again, back to their patrol.

"Well, that's one hell of an introduction to the job, eh Schnee?" Ruby said to her new partner.

Weiss nodded. Nora's words rang through her head.

"Umm, Lieutenant, would you mind if I asked you something?" Weiss asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Ruby turned to Weiss.

"Earlier, before we left, Sergeant Valkyrie told me something… peculiar." Weiss continued. Ruby responded with an inquisitive look. "She told me to take care of you. May I ask why that might mean?"

Ruby immediately looked sad, looking away from Weiss.

"I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have, I was just curious…" Weiss said.

"No, you should know." Ruby responded, a frown on her face and fire in her eyes.

Weiss' eyes were drooped after the story.

"I… I'm very sorry, Lieutenant." Weiss said.

"No. As I said, you should know what happened." Ruby responded. "After all, Chief seems to think that Crimson Flame still has it out for me."

Weiss looked over at Ruby, determination on her face.

"Whatever happens, Lieutenant, I'll be right here. Partners watch each other's backs." Weiss said.

After pulling over to a spot, Ruby looked over at Weiss. "You can call me Ruby, you know. If we're going to be partners, we'd be better off with a friendlier atmosphere."

"B-but that's against protocol…" Weiss was taken aback.

"Look, new-blood, not everything is done by the books out here. You learn that pretty quick when you're with an officer like me. I like to do things my way." Ruby responded with a grin.

The rest of the shift had gone off without much incident. A few speeding tickets, a man driving without his lights, and one guy who decided it was a smart idea to moon the two officers as he and his friend drove past.

After calling it a 10-24 for the end of their shift, Ruby and Weiss walked into the station, both ready to turn in for the day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone.

It certainly has been a long time since I worked on this story. I will be honest, I suffered a rather large writer's block on this story. I hope this was an entertaining introduction of Weiss, and I hope she is not too Out Of Character for now. She will develop her usual snark as she befriends Ruby, but until then she will remain a by-the-books rookie. I have no plans to make this story short. I expect to write a minimum of 12 chapters on this story for the development of characters and conflict.

I hope to see you all again next chapter.

-Melody


End file.
